Trampolines have been used for gymnastics, including aerial aerobatics and have been useful for many years in the training of gymnasts especially from the standpoint of balance and body control. Trampolines are fairly large mechanisms which take considerable floor space in gymnastics facilities where floor space is typically at a premium. Some trampolines, however, include folding components that somewhat minimize the requirements for floor space when the trampoline is not being actively used. One of the more critical disadvantages of trampolines is the frequency of injuries that occur during use, especially when trampolines are being utilized by novices. Trampolines have generally rectangular frames within which is supported a fabric sheet by means of a plurality of springs that extend from the periphery of the sheet to the frame. Should a user become off-balance during trampoline exercise activity, it is possible to contact the frame or the space between the frame and sheet while descending, and it is also possible to miss the trampoline entirely, thus causing the user to impact with the floor of the facility. Falls onto and from trampolines have caused many serious injuries even though trampolines are considered quite useful from the standpoint of gymnastics training. It is desirable, therefore, to provide an aerial exercise mechanism that provides a user with the capability of achieving trampoline-like exercise activities while at the same time avoiding the inherent dangers of trampolines.
During gymnastics training on trampolines, those persons undergoing training are often fitted with a pelvic harness having a safety rope that is received by a pulley system and controlled by assistants. Should the user become off balance or improperly execute trampoline movements, the safety harness can be manipulated by by the assistant so as to prevent the user from falling improperly and perhaps becoming injured. It is desirable, therefore, to provide an exercise system enabling a user to achieve trampoline-like exercise activities in such manner that careful attention by an assistant is not required to prevent improper falling and injury to the user during exercise activity.